Roommate in Hospital
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Naruto baru operasi usus buntu. Dia dipindahkan ke kamar rawat khusus dua orang setelah sebelumnya tidur di UGD. Kira-kira seperti apa teman sekamarnya?


Yoooo!

Ini fict pertama yang diedit sesuai kebutuhan. Berhubung ada yang komplen masalah endingnya. Terima kasih atas koreksinya. Dan silahkan nikmati yang ini.

Hope you like it!

Rating : Normal ga' ya kalo saya kasih " T" ?

Disclaimer : sampai hari ini sih, NARUTO masih punyanya om Kishimoto.

* * *

"Nah, mulai hari ini kamu akan dirawat di sini.", Seorang suster cantik membuka pintu lalu mendorong kursi roda Naruto masuk ruangan.

"Wah, senang sekali rasanya bisa keluar dari tempat menyeramkan itu!", seru Naruto riang setengah bergidik mengingat UGD yang baru ia tinggalkan.

"Rasanya itu terlalu berlebihan.", Suster itu tertawa kecil sambil merapikan ranjang yang akan dipakai Naruto,"Semoga betah di sini ya?"

Naruto diam.

"Naruto-kun?", panggil sang suster.

Pandangan Naruto kini fokus pada tirai putih yang membentang menutupi sisi lain ruangan.

"Di situ...ada pasien?", tanya Naruto tanpa memandang wajah suster.

Suster itu ikut memandang tirai yang menjadi perhatian Naruto. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecut, "Iya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu. Sepertinya sedang diperiksa dokter."

Naruto tak merespon tapi otaknya mencerna setiap perkataan sang suster.

"Ah, mari saya bantu naik!", Suster itu memapah Naruto ke ranjang.

"Wah, terima kasih. Hari ini aku merepotkan lagi.", Naruto nyengir.

"Sudah jadi tugas saya kan?", ucap suster itu manis. "Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saya saja, Naruto-kun!".

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. Kemudian sang suster beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Membuat suasana menjadi sunyi.

Lalu di tengah keheningan, sayup-sayup terdengar obrolan tegang dari balik tirai putih tadi. Pemuda pirang ini langsung pasang telinga.

"Yang kamu lakukan sama sekali tidak lucu!", Terdengar suara berat tapi berwibawa. Naruto mengasumsikan pemilik suara ini adalah sang dokter.

"Aku tidak sedang melucu. Aku bukan pelawak.", Kali ini suaranya lebih muda dan Naruto yakin, dia adalah si pasien.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah membahayakan nyawamu seperti ini! Andai kau tak cepat dibawa ke sini..."

"Apa?", tantang sang pasien tenang, "Toh, ujung-ujungnya aku akan mati juga. Aku tak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku di tempat memuakkan seperti ini."

Hening sejenak.

"Kurasa...kau butuh waktu untuk sendirian.", Sang dokter terdengar frustasi, "Istirahatlah!"

Kemudian terdengar derak kursi ditarik, disusul terbukanya tirai putih yang sedari tadi tertutup itu. Dari balik tirai, muncul seorang dokter berambut perak. Warna bola matanya berbeda. Yang kanan berwarna hitam pekat, sedangkan yang kiri berwarna merah darah dengan bentuk pupil yang aneh. Dan pada pelupuk mata yang punya pupil aneh itu terdapat bekas luka sayatan. Naruto menebak, itu pasti karena kecelakaaan.

Sang dokter mengamati Naruto sejenak, membuat pemuda itu ngeri.

"Kamu pasien yang baru dipindahkan dari UGD itu?", tanya sang dokter.

Lidah Naruto kelu. Ia hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan kaku lalu buru-buru menunduk.

"Ahahahaha, santai saja!", Sang dokter tetawa kecil.

Dan masih dengan agak berat, Naruto balas nyengir.

Kemudian, sama dengan suster yang tadi, dokter itu meninggalkan ruangan dan membuat keheningan jadi tambah parah.

Naruto melirik teman sekamarnya. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan. Kepalanya dalam posisi membelakangi Naruto meskipun ia tidur telentang.

"Anooo...", Naruto membuka percakapan dengan kikuk, "Salam kenal!"

No responses. Naruto mencibir jengkel. Akhirnya ia memutuskan menarik rapat selimutnya dan pergi tidur.

#################################################

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!", Seorang suster masuk membawa meja dorong berisi dua nampan makanan dengan menu sama. Semangkuk bubur, segelas susu, segelas air putih dan beberapa butir obat yang diletakkan di tatakan gelas, "Ayo makan!"

"Aku mau ramen!", protes Naruto.

"Tidak boleh!", Suster itu berkacak pinggang.

"Doushite? Aku kangen sekali sama ramen!"

"Ususmu belum kuat untuk mencerna makanan yang keras.", terang suster sambil meletakkan menu Naruto dan Sasuke di meja dekat ranjang masing-masing.

Naruto masih cemberut sepeninggal sang suster.

"Rameeee~een!", keluh Naruto.

"Tingkah lakumu sama sekali tidak seperti anak yang baru keluar dari UGD.", komentar sebuah suara di sisi Naruto.

Naruto menoleh. "Maumu? Aku harus terkapar tak berdaya di atas ranjang, begitu?"

Pemilik suara tadi tak menjawab.

"Jadi namamu Sasuke?", tanya Naruto. "Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Siapa yang tanya?", tanya si Sasuke dingin.

Naruto merengut lagi. Tapi tak lama. Karena kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Taruhan deh! Ga' rugi kok tau namaku!".

Kemudian diambilnya sendok di sisi piring bubur dan berseru riang, "Ayo makan, Sasuke! Itadakimasu!"

"Urusai!", kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

#################################################

"Sasuke!", Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh teman sekamarnya yang masih terbalut selimut. Sementara yang dibangunkan tetap tak bergerak.

"Ayo main kartu!", rengek Naruto.

Sasuke masih tetap tak bergeming.

"Temeeeeeee!", seru Naruto di dekat telinga Sasuke.

Akhirnya si rambut ayam ini menyerah juga. Ia duduk di ranjang dengan muka kucel khas orang bangun tidur.

"Urusai kau, Dobe!", geramnya.

Naruto cuma nyengir lebar.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa main kartu! Berapa kalipun dicoba hasilnya sama saja! Aku kalah darimu!", lanjut Sasuke.

"Ah, peduli amat masalah menang atau kalah. Yang penting aku bisa main denganmu!", Naruto mulai mengocok kartunya.

Sasuke diam. Hanya mengamati Naruto.

"A...apa?", Yang dipandangi salah tingkah.

"Kau berminat sekali padaku!"

"Hee? Maksudnya?"

"Kau suka aku kan?", tembak Sasuke.

BLUSH! Muka Naruto merah padam.

"Apa kau... Teme...", Naruto terbata.

Sasuke mendekatkan diri pada pemuda blonde itu.

"Aku tak suka jadi pihak yang diserang, tau!", Sasuke tersenyum nakal.

Lalu dengan cepat, ditariknya tubuh Naruto hingga pemuda berkulit tan itu jatuh telentang di atas ranjangnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, di bawah tubuhnya. Tubuh Sasuke.

"Hei, hei!", Naruto protes dan mencoba melepaskan diri. Kartu-kartunya bertebaran di lantai.

Tapi tak semudah itu Sasuke akan melepaskan Naruto. Dicengkramnya kedua lengan Naruto dengan kuat.

"Kuberi tahu, Dobe! Jangan dekati sarang harimau yang sedang lapar!", bisik Sasuke yang makin mempercepat laju jantung Naruto.

Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Naruto jadi nervous berat. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Sasuke makin dekat. Ini bukan main-main.

GRAAKKK!

Tepat saat jarak kedua bibir itu tinggal satu inchi lagi, pintu kamar digeser terbuka. Si dokter berambut perak dan seorang suster yang awalnya mau masuk jadi membatu di depan pintu.

1 detik. 2 detik. 5 detik. Dan...

"WAAAAAAA!", Naruto buru-buru turun dari ranjang Sasuke dan mojok di sudut.

"Wah, jadi mengganggu.", Sang dokter tersenyum kecut dan menggaruk balakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Main-mainnya sudah selesai kok!", Sasuke ikut turun dari ranjang lalu membereskan kartu-kartu yang berserakan, "Ada apa?".

"Hanya pemeriksaan kecil dan suntikan antibodi.", jawab sang suster manis.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih mengatur nafas di pojok ruangan.

"Mau lihat aku diperiksa, Dobe?"

Melihat senyum nakal di bibir Sasuke, wajah Naruto merah padam lagi. Dan sebelum makin parah, Naruto langsung ambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu.

"Anak yang lucu ya?", ujar suster sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa pasienku sudah menemukan kesenangan tersendiri di tempat yang baginya memuakkan ini.", sambung dokter.

Sang dokter sudah menebak-nebak kalimat pedas macam apakah yang akan muncul dari bibir Sasuke. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia. Sasuke tersenyum. Dan ada cahaya dalam mata onyxnya yang selam ini selalu terlihat dingin.

"Anda benar, Kakashi-sama.", kata Sasuke.

#################################################

"Sakit?", tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke kembali dari cuci darah rutin.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ada kepayahan yang terlihat dari sorot matanya. Dan Naruto tahu itu.

"Lebih baik istirahat!", Naruto membenarkan selimut Sasuke.

"Sudah. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Hari ini kamu harus pulang kan?", tanya Sasuke lemah.

"Nanti saja. Toh, di rumah tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku tinggal sendirian."

"Bilang saja kau tak bisa meninggalkan aku!", Sasuke tersenyum menggoda.

Wajah Naruto merah padam. Tapi sekarang ia sudah cukup kebal menerima serangan-serangan macam ini.

"Kau ini...masih bisa bercanda.", Naruto sedikit cemberut.

"Ngg...Dobe...ah, Naruto."

Naruto terkejut sekali mendengar namanya disebut Sasuke dengan benar.

"Kalau Kami-sama memanggilku lebih cepat...", Kalimat Sasuke terputus.

"Kau ngomong apa, Teme?", tegur Naruto.

Hening. Naruto berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Kau janji kan? Setelah ini kita akan bersama-sama?", kata Naruto lirih.

"Maaf, aku jadi ngelantur. Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Kau juga cepat pulang sana!", kata Sasuke.

Naruto diam sebentar. Lalu...

"Sasuke...sukidayo!", ucapnya.

Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke lalu perlahan bergerak lembut dihirupnya parfum khas Sasuke yang selama 2 minggu ini memenuhi paru-parunya. Kemudian gerakan Naruto terhenti saat ia merasakan kehangatan di bibir Sasuke. Dan pemuda berambut hitam itu menyambutnya. Naruto sedikit menekan bibirnya pada Sasuke. Perasaan itu meluap ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. Mengalir dalam darahnya dan bersetubuh dengan debuk jantungnya. Perasaan untuk memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya.

"Fmmhh...", Sasuke membiarkan lidah Naruto mengganas dalam mulutnya.

Namun sebelum tindakannya makin jauh, Naruto menyudahi ciumannya. Ia menarik diri dari Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke kini telah terlelap. Naruto membelai rambut Sasuke kemudian berdiri. Ia pun menghampiri kopernya dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Besok aku akan ke sini lagi, Teme!", ucap Naruto lirih.

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto menggeser pintu hingga terbuka. Dipandanginya wajah Sasuke untuk terakhir kali di hari itu. Setelah puas, sekali lagi dengan hati-hati, Naruto menutup pintu dan menyeret kopernya menjauhi ruangan.

#################################################

"Maaf! Pasien bernama Sasuke Uchiha dari kamar 112 ke mana?", tanya Naruto panik pada petugas resepsionis.

"Sebentar...", ujar petugas resepsionis yang dengan cekatan segera menekan beberapa tombol di keyboard komputernyauntuk mencari informasi.

"Umm... Tuan Uchiha sudah keluar dari kemarin sore.", terang petugas itu.

Lutut Naruto terasa lemas. "A...apa?"

"Sepertinya itu rencana mendadak. Dokter pun melarang. Tapi pemuda itu ngotot. Apa ada perlu dengannya?"

Naruto tak langsung menjawab.

"Apa rumah sakit ini punya alamat atau nomor yang bisa dihubungi?", tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!", panggil seseorang.

Naruto membalikkan badan dan menemukan dokter berambut perak yang biasa menangani Sasuke.

"Ternyata benar-benar datang ya?", Dokter itu menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa maksud Anda dengan 'benar-benar datang'?", Naruto bingung.

Sang dokter merogoh saku jas putihnya, menarik secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa mencegahnya.", ujar sang dokter.

Masih didera kebingungan yang amat sangat, Naruto membuka lipatan kertas pemberian sang dokter. Ada yang tertulis dengan rapi di sana. Naruto berusaha mencerna.

_Naruto._  
_Maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tak ingin antara kita jadi semakin jauh. Aku akan menyakitimu dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Karena kita sama-sama tahu, umurku sudah di ujung tanduk._  
_Mungkin aku egois, tapi inilah yang terbaik dan harus dijalani. Kami-sama akan menjagamu untukku._  
_Semoga kita bisa bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya, Dobe. Sayonara..._

#################################################

"Sasukeee! Ayo minum obat!", seru seorang gadis berambut pink tak jauh dari Naruto berdiri.

Naruto dengan spontan menoleh. Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari seseorang dengan setengah menggerutu. Lalu dari belakang, gadis itu dikejutkan oleh sosok anak kecil berambut hitam yang tertawa-tawa.

"Sasuke, jangan lari-lari! Kalau terlalu cape' bisa bahaya kan?", tegur gadis berambut pink itu.

"Wah, Kaasan marah. Maaf deh!", Anak kecil itu mencubit pipi ibunya dengan sayang. Mau tak mau gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum juga lalu mengucek rambut si anak berambut hitam.

Naruto tertegun melihat pemandangan ini. Kemudian ia tersadar. Ada tangan kecil yang menarik lengan bajunya yang panjang.

"Touchan, ayo pulang! Kaachan sudah menunggu di luar tuh!"

Naruto menunduk dan menemukan putranya. Naruto tersenyum. Ia pun melihat Hinata yang tengah melambai padanya dari tempat parkir lewat pitu kaca.

"Ayo kita pulang, Jagoan kecil!", Digendongnya putra semata wayangnya itu dan beranjak keluar kafe.

FIN

* * *

Untuk para reviewer :

Yuki-chan & Cute apple : Iya. ada yang salah di fict sebelumnya. Ini udah diganti. Makasih banyak buat koreksinya. *sujud-sujud*

Jadi kalo masih ga' ngerti. Sasuke tu ninggalin Naruto karena ga' mau Naruto hidup sama dia yang penyakitan. Trus beberapa tahun kemudian, waktu si Naruto udah nikah sama Hinata dan punya anak, dia nemuin ada anak kecil yang namanya "Sasuke". Nahh...si "Sasuke" ini anak dari Sasuke sama Sakura. Begitu...

Masih ada yang perlu dijelaskan? Atau perlu dibikin prekuel dari endingnya nih?

Semoga sedikit memuaskan rasa penasaran yang ada. Mohon ripiu-nya lagi! *ngarep*

Untuk selanjutnya juga saya akan berjuang! Mohon dukungannya! *nunduk hormat*


End file.
